warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Hek
The Hek is a Grineer shotgun that deals very high damage, particularly known for its relatively narrow cone compared to other shotguns. Due to this relatively tight spread, the Hek is also able to perform with greater success at more moderate ranges, regardless of pellet/ projectile falloff. However, the Hek does trade its raw power and relative focused fire for its small magazine size, and generally limited crowd-control ability. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Very high status chance. *Tied with , , and for the third narrowest pellet spread of all shotguns, behind and . *Can equip the Hek-exclusive mod. Disadvantages: *Lower and damage – less effective against Shields and Flesh. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 20% from 10m to 20m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Low critical chance. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~4.03%. *Small magazine size. *High recoil. *May miss enemies at point-blank range due to the length of the barrels. Notes *The listed damage is the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 11.26 , 48.76 and 15 . *The listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base status chance per pellet is ~4%. Tips *Due to this gun's low magazine size, it is recommended that you focus on Rate of Fire or Reload Speed to increase overall DPS. ** is particularly effective, given the Hek's high Puncture Damage. *Along with the and , the Hek is able to use more efficiently than other shotguns due to being its primary damage, which is uncommon among weapons in its class. * at Rank 3 (+40%) adds two into the magazine size (for a total of 6). There is no need to upgrade the mod further as no additional rounds will be gained. **A fully ranked Ammo Stock combined with a fully ranked will add 5 additional rounds to the magazine, giving it 9 rounds in total. *Using the mod can help regain ammo when needed, although not as often as the full auto shotguns. *The weapon's spread cone can be shrunk by zooming in, as with all shotguns. *Equipping both and will give the Hek +320% Multishot, giving it an impressive 29 pellets per shot with a 40% chance of firing a 30th pellet. This greatly improves the Hek's damage and status chance. **Along with 's multishot, the Justice effect can be used to restore health and deal area-of-effect damage. Trivia *This weapon seems to be modeled on the main weapon of Councilor Vay Hek's Terra Frame, which fires rockets as opposed to shotgun shells. This has caused speculation as to whether the Councilor himself is merely the shotgun's namesake, or otherwise responsible for designing/commissioning it. **Additionally, Vay Hek's only weapon was the Hek shotgun before his rework. **Vem Tabook uses a modified Hek that fires electric shells. *The magazine for the Hek is the cylindrical 'handle' sticking out of the side of the bottom right barrel. This raises questions as to how the shells are actually loaded into each barrel. **It is possible that the barrel it is attached to is a tubular feeding system and not for firing, and that the other three barrels actually fire. *The Hek received a minor visual update in , which added weathering and other textures to the weapon to make it look more worn and aged, putting it in line with other Grineer weapons. *The Hek was named during a livestream. When one of the developers asked what the shotgun should be called, the other developer on stream stubbed his toe and yelled 'Hek', which led to the naming of this shotgun. *The Hek has a striking resemblance to a 1960s quad-barrel shotgun prototype. Media HekCodex.png|Hek in Codex with Update 13.4.1 textures. Hek.jpg HekColoured.png Warframe_2013-07-21_06-47-09-12.jpg 2013-123.jpg 2014-10-28_00001.jpg Warframe - Hek Shotgun Spotlight - Beta 7.9.0 Warframe New Hek Reload Animation Warframe HEK Review Gameplay (Hand Canon) Warframe Hek Build Guide w Scattered Justice (U15.8.1) Warframe Builds - HEK SCATTERED JUSTICE BUILD 3 formas - update 15.16 Lets Max (Warframe) E2 - Hek and Scattered Justice! (60fps) Warframe Hek - Buffed & Forma Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Original sound restored. *'Conclave': Can now be used in PvP. *Fixed an issue with Syndicate mod being 500% multishot instead of 50% (Scattered Justice). *New syndicate weapon mod: Scattered Justice, adds 50% multishot. *Updated textures. *Damage increased and more minimun damage added to falloff. *Added custom reload sounds. *Effective range increased. Range longer than Strun and Boar. *Restored missing sounds *Changes to Recoil feel and Accuracy, generally sharper Rotation and Translation Springs, added Noise and better spread control when aim firing. Added force feedback to all firing sounds. *Damaged per pellet reduced from 19 to 17 *Total number of pellets increased from 7 to 8 *Reload time decreased from 2.15 to 2 *Crit Chance increased from 2.5% to 5% *Balance changes. *Introduced. }} See Also *Councilor Vay Hek, the Grineer boss who uses an oversized version of this weapon, and may have invented it. *Vem Tabook, the leader of The Grustrag Three, uses a modified version of the Hek. * , a Hek exclusive Syndicate mod. * , the Steel Meridian custom version. de:Hek es:Hek fr:Hek Category:Grineer Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons